Vader en Dochter
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A talk between Netherlands and his daughter New York that has been needed for years along with flashbacks to their past including when Netherlands first got her to when he gave her to England.


**A/N: ****hey people.**

**A de-anon from the kink meme. I'm trying to clean out my stories that I still need to post from there.**

**And I haven't written any of the states for a while, kinda missed it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Lucas still remembered the phone call he had gotten merely hours before.

"_Hey Lu! Listen I know that you and I don't talk much but I need you to do me a favor. Can you look after New York for today? It's just for today. Incase you can't remember, she used to be New Netherlands. Call me back okay? Thanks a million."_

And now here he was at his airport waiting for the plane to arrive from America. He gave a nod to his people that were standing there as well and shooting him looks of confusion.

He wasn't sure what he going to do with her for the whole day. He wasn't sure what she was like anymore. He hadn't seen her since she was a kid. And most of all he wasn't sure why the hell America had asked him to look after her.

He heard the speakers announce her flight had now entered the airport and that the passengers would be coming out in a few minutes.

He tightened his grip on the tulips in his hands.

Almost like magic the crowd parted slightly and he was able to see her. Dressed in simple jeans, t-shirt, and jean jacket with a small bag on her shoulder she stood there looking around.

He immediately started towards her. Their eyes connected.

For the first time in nearly three-hundred years father and daughter looked at each other merely a few inches away from each other.

Lucas cleared his throat before holding out the tulips.

"These…these are for you." he said quietly.

She blinked in surprise before slowly taking them.

"Thank you." she said.

He decided to take her to lunch in one of the open restaurants. He was surprised to find that she still spoke Dutch.

"You still remember?" he asked.

She shrugged. "How can I forget my first language?"

Silence.

The two ate their meal in complete silence, without even looking at each other.

"So…how are you?" he asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Alright. Your brother?"

"He's also fine."

"Why didn't America send him with you?"

"Dad forgot who his father was; he's with England now along with a bunch of other states."

"…he looks just like me. How did he forget."

Emily shrugged. "That's just dad."

Silence.

"You and I haven't talked in a while." he tried another stab at conversation.

"Since 1674."

He winced as if she had shot at him. "Ah yes. That date."

"You gave me to England then."

"I didn't want to." Lucas said quietly. "But I didn't have a choice."

Emily said nothing as she spooned ice cream into her mouth.

Lucas simply stared at his daughter.

_There was crying._

_Lucas realized this only when his men had noticed it._

_It sounded like a baby crying somewhere._

_He sighed and told his men that he would check it alone._

_After a few moments of walking he found the source of the noise coming from a basket in a stream._

_Fishing it out of the water he carefully opened it._

_A small crying baby girl was gently nestled in its blankets._

_It seemed that the Native Americas in an attempt to protect the child had sent her downstream. _

_He picked up the basket gently and returned to his men._

_This little girl was a new prize. The symbol of what he had now taken._

"_But what to call you." he murmured. His eyes narrowed slightly and he gave a small smile._

"_New Netherlands. That feels about right."_

"Are you okay?"

Lucas blinked and he was back in modern day, in a café, on his land, and Emily staring at him with slight concern.

"You kinda blanked out there." she said.

Lucas shook his head. "Sorry. Just lost in some memories."

"Mm." the noise she was made was hard to know if it was because of his answer or because she started on the chocolate part of the ice cream.

Lucas smiled. He remembered she always had a sweet tooth. One that he most of the time helped her indulge in. From sugar canes to the chocolates his sister made to all sorts of pastries.

"Do you remember anything?" he suddenly asked. "From when you were my colony?"

Her blue eyes, they used to be like his own but now they were completely like Americas, came up to him and for a moment froze him in place.

"I remember," she said taking the spoon out of her mouth and back into the ice cream. "Everything from when I was your colony."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

She slow dug around in the ice cream, now the rocky road part of the ice cream probably searching for marshmallows, dug out a spoonful, placed it in her mouth, and said around the ice cream "I even remember when New Jersey still lived with us. I remember when I first saw your house. I remember when you pulled me out of the river. Our first encounter."

"I always wondered why you were in the river."

"My people were trying to keep me safe. They saw me something like a…I think symbol? Something like that. And when the 'white men' came they wanted to protect me."

"By sending you down a river?"

"It was either that or leave me in the woods."

"Oh yes. You were much safer in the river where the little wooden basket could tip over and drown you."

She shrugged. "They were desperate."

This time she started on the cookies and cream part of the ice cream. Lucas blinked and took a look at the ice cream sundae she had ordered.

"What on earth is this thing made of?" he asked.

"About every flavor that they have." she said.

"And that's?"

"About 38 flavors."

"So we're going to be here for a while I guess."

"Are you in a hurry? Cause if you are I can eat fast."

"No I don't have any plans for the day. Take your time."

Emily nodded. She now started on an orange part of the ice cream.

"I remember." she suddenly said. "Once when I made you angry. You locked me in the closet."

Lucas winced again. "I remember that as well."

"It was a small closet. If I stood up I was able to touch the ceiling. And I was about three feet tall."

Lucas nodded slowly.

"Do you remember how long you locked me in there for?"

He shook his head.

"Eight days."

He winced again. "That long?"

"Mm hmm. I was counting them while in there. Wasn't that much to do."

"I'm sorry."

"To this day I still can't go into a closet unless it's as big as a room and with a light bulb and windows."

"I'm sorry."

She stared at the ice cream silently for a moment before saying "The others didn't know and once as a joke they pushed me into a closet and locked me in it. They were all laughing."

_Massachusetts laughed as he motioned to the other states to quiet down. He pressed his ear to the door._

_The smile quickly turned into a frown when he pressed against the door harder._

"_Please." she choked out. "Please let me out. Please! I'm begging you! Let me out."_

"_York?" Massachusetts asked. The others were completely silent now. "York are you okay?"_

_She gave a pitiful wail. "Please! Let me out." she whimpered. He could faintly hear her nails clawing at the wooden door._

_He was pushed the side all of a sudden. New Jersey had pushed him away from the door and was unlocking it._

_Emily nearly flew out of the closet and threw her arms around New Jersey sobbing._

"I wish I could say something else." Lucas said taking her out of her thoughts. "But I don't really know what else to say."

Emily shrugged. "There's not really much to say."

"You said you remember everything." he said. "Then I'm sure you remember the good times as well."

"I do." she answered. "I remember going to you during a thunderstorm looking for comfort. You read me stories and sang me songs until I fell asleep. When England took New Jersey and I couldn't stop crying how you comforted me."

She paused and took a bite of a different part of the ice cream. It was about halfway done.

"When England took me and gave me to America." Emily said. "It was kinda like hell. America did try to be a good father to me but he was still kinda like a kid himself and he had no idea what to do. Jersey was there and that was the only reason I didn't secretly get on a ship and go back to you."

"_It's going to be okay Emmy. It's going to be okay." Antony repeated holding his sobbing sister._

"_I want vader! I want vader!" she continued to scream._

_England came in at that moment. He was staying at America's house for the night since he had to drop off New Netherlands._

_He came forward and grabbed her by her collar and lifted her. "Now listen here child. You will forget that Dutch bastard, you are now a colony of Great Britain and you will learn proper manners and respect for your mother country."_

"_My mother country is Netherlands." she screamed._

_England shook her. "No it is not! You now belong to me and as far as you need to know your mother country is my own."_

_America came in then, he had been outside in the hallway._

"_Arthur please." he yelled. "Stop shaking her!"_

_With a look of complete disgust England dropped her to the ground. America immediately came to her and picked her up._

"_While her time here Alfred." England said. "Teach her the proper ways. Including proper dress." his eyes skimmed over her clothes. "Pants and shirts are for men and boys. Girls must wear dresses."_

_Emily cursed him under her breath, too low for anyone but herself to hear./i_

"I hated England then." she said. "Still do but for more reasons."

The ice cream was almost completely done.

"I know I wasn't that good of a father." Lucas started.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "You were. Granted you had some bad points but no one is perfect."

He slid his fingers through his hair slightly. "I wish…I wish you still belonged to me. I would be an even better father to you. Maybe a father period."

Emily rolled her eyes. She leaned over and gently took his hand in hers.

"You never stopped being my father." she said.

She glanced down at her bowl.

"Finished." she said almost proudly.

**I kinda like the ending. And if your wondering if the ice cream means something you can take it either way you want.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
